


Limerence

by Kisuru



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Kinbaku, Kink Exploration, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Kaoru thinks Chisato is beautiful.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



Kaoru loved Chisato, and she wanted her to  look and feel beautiful. Chisato was used to difficult situations—she would be careful.  
  
Kaoru looped the red, velvety rope around Chisato’s hands.  
  
“Too tight?” Kaoru whispered in her ear.  
  
Chisato blushed. “No.”  
  
Her skin was warm even facing the opposite direction. Each time she wove the cords Chisato writhed and adjusted to the binding alongside her. The rope spread from her arms, midsection, and upper legs.  
  
Kaoru’s palms slid deliberately across Chisato’s ample chest and tweaked her nipples. Chisato gasped, moaned in bliss, as the ropes added friction.  
  
Truly a masterpiece.


End file.
